Numb
by StellarSophie
Summary: Natalia lives in a very dysfunctional family. But when Alfred Jones notices, can he help her before she goes completely insane? Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Natalia lives in a very dysfunctional family. But when Alfred Jones notices, can he help her before she goes completely insane?

**Warnings: **Language, depression, abuse, violence, sexual situations and possible character death.

**AN: **Hello :) This story is for my friend Hannah. (Francey-pants98) I told her I'd write her a story and she asked for an AmeBel. This has taken me way too long and I'm so sorry!

* * *

_The walls, covered with my own blood._

_His smile, this makes him so happy._

_My heart, cracked and broken from him._

_This life, I know I deserve it all._

Natalia frowned as she put the pen down. This was the fourth depressing poem she'd written this week. There was a knock at the door and her eldest sibling Katya walked inside.

Natalia lives with her two older siblings ever since her parents left them. She, being the youngest, felt that it was all her fault. After all, it was her mother who had stolen their father away from the family.

For six years her sister has taken care of Natalia and her brother, Ivan. She's only 23 but knows how to provide for her family. However for this reason, they are poor.

"Hello..." Natalia said, staring into her sister's eyes.

Katya nodded. "Hi... um, dinner will be ready soon..." She left without say a word of goodbye.

After crawling out of her chair Natalia walked to the kitchen for dinner. Her sister was pouring soup into three bowls. The youngest took her seat and waited for Ivan to walk in. Katya sat down too and both sisters waited for their brother.

When he finally came downstairs, the girls stiffened in their seats. Katya finally broke the silence. "I made soup for us..." she said uneasily.

Ivan smiled. "Da...I see. Thank you." The tall teenager took a seat at the head of the table and a sip of clear liquid. Both girls knew what it was. It was vodka. The boy was always able to get his older sister to buy it for him.

Natalia looked at her siblings. '_Is this kind of family normal?_' No parents, just a loving older sister. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her mom and dad.

Slowly, the youngest brought the spoon to her lips. Katya's cooking was always good and wholesome. Most of the vegetables were grown in her own garden. "The soups good." Natalia said apathetically.

"Thank you..." Katya said with a weak smile. The dark bags under eyes were becoming more apparent. These years of labor were finally taking their toll.

The sisters watched as Ivan took a spoonful of soup to his mouth. He seemed to be inspecting the taste before he swallowed. "Its nice." He said, flashing his never ending smile.

Katya smiled. "I'm glad..."

Natalia was very aware of the awkward silence in the room. The three siblings ate without speaking again until they had finished. Ivan stood up first and put his plate in the sink.

Without saying a word, Ivan walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming his door behind him. The sisters sat in silence for a moment before Natalia stood up. "Thanks... Im going to my room now..."

"Okay, bye Nata." The older sister said as she put all the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed.

The younger girl ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

Why was she cursed to live in this house?

Katya was like her mom when they only have a 9 year age difference. Her older sister was nice, but tended to overreact to little things that most people shouldnt care about.

Natalia has loved Ivan since they were kids. She used to follow him around when they were kids and copy him. She wanted to be like her big brother.

She was a stupid child. When her beloved parents got up and left one day her siblings turned cold against her. Katya still loved her but there was obviously some tension. Ivan on the other hand seemed to completely resent his baby sister.

She sometimes would regret ever being born. Her siblings would still be happy if her mother had never shown up. They'd live a normal life, with normal parents and no Natalia.

The girl crawled into bed after getting changed into her pajamas. Her thoughts kept her awake for a while until she finally passed out.

"Kolkolkol..." A chant came from Natalia's doorway. The girl didn't hear it at first since she was sound asleep.

She slowly awoke, becoming aware of who was at her doorway. '_Ivan..._'

Her brother walked towards her after shutting the door. "Natalia... it's because of you." He said coldly.

_His hands, resting tightly on my neck._

_The words, saying everything's my fault._

_His chants, they send shivers down my spine. _

_My scars, ones on the inside are hard to heal._

_Its over, my heart beat fading away._

* * *

**AN: **Natalia doesn't love Ivan in an incestral way. She loves him in a 'big brother' way.

Katya is short for Yekaterina because I hate typing the full name.

The three of them all have different moms. So they're half siblings.(I'm not sure if I made that clear.)

I can't write good poetry. I'm sorry.

Alfred shows up next chapter.

Other chapters WILL be longer. I promise.

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hope you all liked the previous chapter! The story might move a bit fast, I'm sorry!  
I really like making Russia that bad guy. O_O

* * *

Waking up on the hard wood of your bedroom floor isn't very fun. Sadly, Natalia's used to the torment she receives from someone who's supposed to love her. She figured she must have blacked out last night.

She sighed. After standing up, she walked into the bathroom to start a shower. Natalia had woken up an hour before anyone else so no one would see her like this.

Natalia shed her clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot wanted soothed her forming bruises and she moaned. She wanted out of this stupid house. No one would care if she left. Katya would be sad but she'd get over it eventually. She washed her long light blonde hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her hair. The girl dried herself off, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

The girl passed Katya in the hallway. Her older sister always got up at around this time to begin breakfast. The sisters exchanged glances of acknowledgment and headed their own ways.

The quietness of her family really pissed Natalia off. No one ever spoke unless they needed to. It was quite awkward. Soon, Natalia was ready for school. She began walking to school early to avoid her brother.

000

Alfred Jones, a junior in Hetalia High School took his seat in study hall. To his surprise that girl Natalia had already been there way before him. She appeared to be asleep. The teen had heard rumors about Natalia's family; that they had no parents and that all of them were insane. He'd also heard that Natalia herself was obsessed with sharp objects and was in love with her brother.

People say 'don't talk to Natalia, she'll stab you.' Alfred couldn't see why. After all, tons of people have terrible tempers like his friend Arthur. He assumed Natalia was just misunderstood and today she looked miserable.

Being the 'hero,' Alfred decided to go talk to her. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes and the only reason he was there so early was because he was trying to avoid someone. He didn't want to wake Natalia up, but he wanted to ask her why she looked so down.

He came up with a plan. Alfred faked a fall and knocked over two desks, making Natalia's eyes open. The girl scowled. "Sorry! I'm clumsy, haha!" Alfred said as he picked up the desks.

She didn't say anything.

Alfred walked over to her and sat down in the empty seat in front of her. "So, uh, I couldn't help but notice that you look kinda…. sad?" He paused. "Is everything okay?"

Natalia looked at his ocean blue eyes. She wasn't in the moo to talk, and Alfred could tell. "I'm fine." She said, resting her head back on the desk.

The boy didn't believe a word she said. "You sure? You look pretty sad to me." He nervously looked at the clock. Class would start in a few more minutes.

She glared at him. "No, I'm not sure. But I don't want to talk to you." She snapped after sitting up again.

"Oh." Alfred said, now even more curious as to why she's upset. "I'd really like to help…" He hated seeing people when they are sad.

Natalia shook her head. "I'd rather not." She pulled out a notebook and pen and stared at Alfred.

He was about to say something when suddenly everyone starting pouring inside the classroom. He turned to her. "This isn't over." He turned around and faced the front of the classroom.

000

Natalia was pissed now. She hated when people talked to her. Odds are Alfred Jones was just trying to pry into her life and spread rumors like everyone else did. The girl opened to an empty page in her notebook and began to write.

'_Why was Alfred talking to me?_' She had to wonder. Alfred was a year younger than her brother and two years older than her. Natalia knew that he and Ivan have never had a good conversation. From what she could see, they didn't like each other.

And why did that American want to talk to her? Doesn't he hear those stupid rumors about her? Natalia put away her notebook and rested her head on the desk again to rest.

When the bell finally rung, she ran out of class before Alfred could stop and talk to her again. She power-walked to her next class and took her seat in the back row.

Her two only 'friends' walked up to her. Lilli and Elizaveta, both from Europe seemed to be the only two girls who didn't care about the horrible rumors about Natalia.

They started talking about random stuff before class started. Natalia took out her notebook and began to write down various algebra equations. After a long grueling class period, she was finally able to go to lunch. Unfortunately her friends didn't have lunch at the same time as her so she sat alone.

000

Natalia opened the door to her family's small house. Katya was doing something in the kitchen and Ivan wasn't home yet so the young girl quietly walked into her room to be alone.

She got into bed and closed her eyes. 'Maybe I can take a quick nap…' She soon drifted into slumber. Natalia could never remember her dreams. she was far too tired to ever remember. The girl didn't mind too much though.

"Natalia?"

No answer.

"Natalia." Someone began to lightly shake her. "I-Its time to eat…"

The girl stirred before waking up. She was looking directly in the face of her big sister. "Okay."

Katya left the room and Natalia slowly got up and followed to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Ivan was already there at the table. "Hello." He said to both girls.

"Hi." Katya said as she began to set the table so they could eat. "I didn't have time to make a proper dinner..." She said as she poured canned pasta on to 3 plates.

000

Natalia quietly stood up from her bed and grabbed a pillow. She then silently walked out of her house and made her way to the nearest park. The girl simply didn't want to deal with her family right now. Dinner had gone terribly. Long story short it ended with Katya crying and Ivan locking himself in his room. Natalia didn't want to say it was her fault, but it seemed that way.

It was cold out, but she didn't care. Natalia was used to harsh winter. She eventually got to the park and sat on the swing set. Everything about her life felt messed up. Her family's poverty was all due to her being born. Her mother, Svetlana, had stolen their father away and left them with almost nothing. Her parents send enough money every month for rent, but that's about it.

"Natalia?" A loud voice yelled, sound echoing through the empty park. The girl stiffened as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Alfred Jones.

She snarled, getting up from the swing and walked the opposite way that Alfred was walking. Natalia heard footsteps running up behind her. "What do you want?"

Alfred frowned as he ran in front of her, placing each hand on one of her shoulders. "What the hell do you think your doing out here?"

She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "It doesn't concern you." She retorted, glaring at him. "And what's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk..." Alfred said. He looked into her eyes with concern. "It's freezing cold out. Look at what you're wearing!"

Natalia looked down. She was clad in a dark blue tank top and pajama pants. "I don't mind the cold, plus I'm used to it." She shrugged, still struggling against Alfred's grip.

"Your uses to it? So what, do you sleep in the park regularly?" Alfred said, slightly in shock. He notices that Natalia almost appeared to be scared. "A-are you okay?" He asked.

The girl looked down at the pillow she was holding. "I only sleep here when things get bad." She said, voice starting to break.

Alfred felt bad for her. "Natalia... Look, it's not safe to sleep in a park.." He let go of her.

"Its not safe anywhere." She snapped, turning to leave again.

He took off his brown jacket and held it out to her. "Here, you look cold." She reluctantly took it and put it on. "You're sleeping at my place tonight. I won't let you sleep here alone."

Natalia sighed. "Fine." She knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good." He said, taking Natalia's hand. "Lets go." Alfred began to lead her to his house where his parents and cousin lived; luckily, tonight his parents where out of town.

The girl didn't want to go anywhere with Alfred Jones, however she had nowhere better to sleep. The walk to his house was almost silent. The warmth of his jacket made her stomach churn. She wasn't used to such kindness from someone she barely knew.

Alfred watched as the girl walked beside him. He noticed she had not let go of his hand. 'She feels so cold…' He thought, looking at her. Her pale creamy skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

After a while, they arrived at his house. It was bigger that Natalia's house and was in a better part of town. He silently opened the door and tiptoed inside. She followed, also not making any noise.

"What are you doing?" A very soft voice asked. Alfred turned around and saw his cousin, Matthew. Matthew was staying with his family for a while before he went back to his home in Canada.

Natalia noticed that the two teens looked like twins. "Hi…" She said awkwardly.

"Matthew, Natalia. Natalia, Matthew." He introduced them. "I, uh, I'm letting her sleep here tonight…" He said with a grin.

Matthew stayed silent for a few minutes. "…Okay, just don't wake me up." He walked into his bedroom.

Alfred grinned and dragged the girl into his bedroom. "Are you tired?"  
He asked as he sat down on his bed. "You can sit down too…"

Natalia sat down. "I'm kinda tired." She shrugged, taking off his jacket and handing it back to him. The girl looked around his room. It was a bit messy; clothes piled everywhere, soda cans laying around and a huge stack of video games on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed with me or if you want I can take the couch... I really don't mind." He said, shrugging.

Natalia thought for a moment. Alfred's bed did seem to be a bit big. "As long as you keep your hands off of me." She said, glaring at him.

Alfred raised his hands and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't!" He threw himself so he. Was laying down on the bed instead of sitting. Natalia did the same and he pulled the blanket over them. truthfully, he wasn't very tired. But Natalia looked exhausted and he didn't want to risk waking her up while he got into bed.

The girl sighed. "Thanks Alfred." She got comfortable, back facing Alfred. She didn't want to make this even more awkward by having to look at him as she falls asleep.

"Don't worry about it. G'night Natalia." He said before turning off the bedside light. Alfred really felt like a hero right now; saving a girl from the dangers of the night.

"Night Alfred." Natalia said, closing her eyes. She was so tired, but why couldn't she sleep? Is it the fact she's in bed with a guy she barely knows? '_What if he rapes me? Well, at least I know who he is… and its better to be raped by Alfred then a weird man at a park._' She decided, closing her eyes. The girl was so tired.

Soon enough, Alfred heard Natalia's breathing turn deeper, meaning she had fallen asleep. He felt embarrassed to have a girl in his bed. Especially a girl who seems to hate the ground he walks on. But why is she here in his bed if she hates him? The teen mentally planned to make Natalia an awesome breakfast when they woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry if my writing style changed a bit. Its been awhile since I wrote this fic. (I actually wrote chapter two the same day I wrote chapter 1.)

I'm so happy I updated this soon! :D

I'm not sure what's happening with the M fic purge. *Shrugs* If nothing happens, I'll post updates to my Tumblr as well, and it can be used to ask me questions about updates if you want.

Anyway, please review! :D

* * *

Natalia stirred in her sleep. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she observed the room she was in. It wasn't familiar. Then she remembered the previous night. Alfred Jones taking her home, he and her in bed together. 'Where is he?' That's when she noticed a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Surprisingly, she didn't do anything about it. It felt comforting.

By the time Alfred awoke, Natalia was almost asleep again. "Natalia," He whispered. "Are you awake?"

She nodded. "Da…" She rolled over so that she could be freed from his arms and be on her back.

Alfred smiled. "You stay here! Ima make you breakfast and you have some explaining to do!" He got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

'Great, I have to talk to him.' The girl checked the time on Alfred's clock. it was 8am on a Saturday. Her family has probably already noticed she's missing so Natalia decided she'd stay out for a while.

The boy opened the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs. His cousin walked in. "Oh hey Matt."

"Hey Al… So I didn't hear any moans coming from your room last night." He grinned.

"N-No! I wasn't like that! She was just sleeping here I promise!" Alfred began to cook bacon and fried eggs.

Matthew laughed. "Hah, I know. I'm just playing!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Your such a perv..." He said with a grin.

"I know I am!" Matthew said, heading towards the front door. "I gotta go to work Al. See ya!" The younger boy left the house.

Natalia sat up at stretched. Alfred's bed was far more comfortable than her own. A few minutes later, the boy came back. "Breakfast is served!" The teen was holding a tray covered in food.

Natalia's jaw dropped. "Is this the kind of food you eat every morning?" She grinned ravenously as Alfred put the try in front of her on the bed.

"Haha, no. Just on weekends!" He smiled as he took his own plate. "So, did ya sleep good?" He asked, taking a bite of bacon.

The girl nibbled on her own piece. "Da, I did."

"That's good." He said smiling. "So, Natalia, you have some talking to do!"

She groaned. "Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, for one, why were you walking alone outside?" Alfred asked, honestly curious why she wasn't at home last night.

She decided to half lie. "Well… I had a fight with my brother and he told me to get out…" '_No, my brother threatened me so I left._'

"He just randomly kicked you out?" Alfred frowned at her, feeling really bad. "Didn't your parents say anything?"

"Nyet, I just live with Katya and Ivan..." The girl's voice trailed off with a frown.

Alfred decided it was not the time to ask her any more questions. He would find her later. Soon enough, Natalia had finished her food and stood up.

She stood up. "Thank you for... everything, but I think it'd be best if I left now..." She frowned and started walking towards the door. "B-Bye..."

"Hey! Wait!" Alfred reached out to her. "You don't need to go... you can stay here for the day if you want." The American didn't want her to have to be with Ivan. He knew how crazy he could be.

She stopped in place. "...I'll see you later."

"At least let me walk you home..." He gave her a smile and blushed a little bit. He wanted to spend more time with her.

She sighed. "Fine. But do go in front of my house. Ivan doesn't like you."

"...All right then! Lets go!" Alfred grabbed his coat and put it on, also giving Natalia one of his old ones. "You can keep this one."

Natalia smiled at her. "Thank you Alfred." She took the coat and put it on. It fit her perfectly. '_Maybe Alfred isn't so bad after all..._'

He led her out of the house and began to walk to her's. "If you ever need somewhere to go, just stop by. I'm usually not busy, and if I am, you can still come in, okay?"

"Da..." She nodded, although she wasn't intending on ever coming to his house for help. That would be imposing.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He pulled out his and looked at her, hoping she had one so they could text.

The girl shook her head. "Nyet... Cannot afford one." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay then. I was going to say that you could text me if you need to come over again..." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry." She said as they reached the park, the halfway mark between their houses.

He shrugged. "No, it's fine really." he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his number down on it before handing it back to her. "Here, in case you ever need it."

"I won't need it." She glared at him, but stuffed the paper into her pocket anyway. Maybe his number would come in handy. She just prayed that Ivan would not find it.

He smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Nat!" He gave her a look.

"Nat? Do not call me that." She crossed her arms at him and pouted. She hated nicknames with a fiery passion.

He laughed. "Haha, fine! But you know it's an adorable name!"

"Not at all."

He kept smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "You're really different than I thought you'd be."

She looked up at him. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" Her face formed a confused expression.

"Haven't you heard the rumors at school?" He almost hoped she hadn't heard any of them.

Natalia sighed, but nodded. "Most of them. They are false."

"Thank god. I never thought they were true, but I'm glad to hear it from you." Alfred chuckled to himself.

Natalia stopped walking when she saw her house. "Stop."

Alfred did as she asked. "What? Why?"

"My house is that one. don't go too close of Ivan will see you're with me." She looked at the ground. "Thank you very much."

"Its no problem dude. Natalia." He laughed. "Can I have a hug goodbye?" He gave her a pouty smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only this once, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. now come here!" The teen held out his arms to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She hugged him back, enjoying how warm he was. "Bye Alfred. I'll see you in study hall on monday." She said as she let him go.

He gave her a friendly wink before walking back in the direction of his house, and Natalia watched him until she could not see him any more.

000

The girl slowly slipped through the door to her house, trying not to make any noise. Natalia tiptoed into the family room, and stopped dead in her tracks. Katya was curled up in a ball on the couch, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Natalia looked around for her brother and when she didn't see him, she bolted straight for her room and locked the door.

'_Are they all insane? Katya just sits around and cries while Ivan controls her and abuses me. Its not right. They're all fucking insane!_'

* * *

**Review, da?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey everyone, sorry this took a bit longer than I hoped! D: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~ :3

* * *

It had been a few days since Natalia had slept over at his house. Today was a damp and rainy monday, and Alfred was a bit nervous to see her again in study hall. Were things still the same between them? The American had begun to feel differently about her. No longer was she the girl he wants to help. Now, Natalia is the girl he wants to know.

'A crush.' He thought to himself, looking in the mirror. 'That must be what I have on her...' Alfred splashed his face with water. He'd spent the majority of the time between their last encounter and now thinking about her. The image he's implanted into his brain is one of her smiling: it's something he'd like to see more often.

Alfred wondered how he'd go about this. His friends would definitely make fun of him for this. Having a crush on the social outcast who always has a dangerous look in her eyes? No, his friends would never let him live it down. It couldn't hurt to ask them though, right? His friend Arthur probably wouldn't say a thing because he isn't one to care about these things. Francis on the other hand, would go on and on about how stupid this crush is. He could ask Kiku, but he thinks those kinds of things are improper. Plus, he usually refrains from speaking. Could he ask Matt? His cousin was the only one who knew that Natalia had slept over. Plus, he doesn't even know her personally.

Yes. He would ask Matthew.

The boy checked his watch and realized he was nearly late. He ran out of his room, grabbed his bomber jacket and left. Once he got to school, he walked straight to study hall, hoping Natalia would be there. He got to the room about 5 minutes early, and she wasn't there. "Crap..." He mumbled under his breath.

Soon, more and more students piled into the room. But Natalia was not one of them. Alfred found himself growing nervous. The bell rang and class started.

"Hmmm..." He hummed to himself, deciding he may as well distract himself with doing his homework.

About a half hour into class, the door opened. Alfred looked up and saw Natalia walking in. She wore a dark gray hoodie that was obviously a few sizes too big and a deep blue skirt. Her blonde hair looked matted and was soaking wet.

"Do you have a pass?" The teacher asked, looking up from his computer screen.

Natalia didn't look at him, and shook her head no. She then walked over to an empty seat next to Alfred and sat down.

"Uh, hey." Alfred said, looking at her. "Do you need help?"

"With what?" She asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged. "You're soaking wet..."

"I think I can handle myself..." She said, a faint smile on her lips.

"Okay, I was just making sure." He looked at the clock. Class would be over soon. "So, er, why are you so late?"

She looked down for a few seconds. "Oh. I uh... Overslept."

Alfred could easily tell she was lying, but he didn't call her out. "Oh, that sucks." He felt so awkward.

Natalia rested her head on the desk. "Wake me when class is over."

The American nodded, watching as she closed her eyes. He then went back to his homework. When class was over, Alfred woke the girl up just how he had been told. "See ya later!" He called to her as he left the room.

"Bye." She said, waving a little as she walked the opposite direction as Alfred.

Alfred watched as Natalia walked straight out the back door of the building. He would have followed her, except his friend walked around the corner and grabbed him. "Oh hey guys." The American said to his friends.

"Hello." A british boy named Arthur said, his arms on his hips.

Francis, who was standing right at Arthur's side grinned. "You seem troubled."

"What? No, not at all!"Alfred lied. "Oh hey, we're gunna be late for gym. Lets go."

The three teenagers walked to the gymnasium, just barely getting there on time as the bell rang.

000

Natalia checked her watch. It was lunch time now. She sighed, resting her head against the tree she was sitting by. The rain had cleared, but everything was still damp. The sky was slightly cloudy, and she knew it would rain again soon. She didn't care though, as she liked rain.

Blinking, she looked through the bag that she took everywhere and pulled out a knife. Natalia knew she'd get expelled from school if anyone found it, but why would that matter? She was already nearly failing everything, so why did it matter? She then traced the edge of the blade with her fingertips and was careful not to cut herself on it.

Natalia then stood up and faced the tree she had been sitting by. Her lips curled in anger and she threw the knife as hard as she could at the tree. As expected, it stuck into the bark and stayed there until she went to pick it up.

Eventually, the tree began to look like all the people she hated. The mean popular people at school, her own parents, and even her brother. Each time she threw the knife, she felt some of her inner turmoil boil down. It felt good.

"Natalia?" A voice called just as she was about to throw the knife again.

The voice startled her, causing her to accidentally slice open her finger. She hissed, looking over. Of course, it was Alfred. "Wow." She said, picking up her knife. "You sure do have a habit of finding me..."

Alfred smiled, walking over to her. "What are you doing out here alone?" He asked her, concerned.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, her eyes narrowing. She squeezed her cut hand and winced a little, hoping Alfred would not notice.

The American looked down. "Er, are you hurt?"

"This? N-No, I'll be fine." She said, looking away from him.

"It doesn't look fine..." He grabbed her hand and looked at it. The American gasped as he saw the blood. "What did you do?!"

Natalia jerked her arm away from him. "YOU snuck up on me. It's your fault" She wiped her arm on her skirt, not caring if she got it dirty. The skirt was dark any way.

"Here, let me help..." He said, reaching for her arm again.

"Nyet, stop." She stepped backwards. "I do not need your help."

Alfred frowned. "It looks painful... c'mon..."

Reluctantly, she held out her arm, palm facing upwards. "Its not that bad, see?"

"You're right, but it still looks painful." The American took a water bottle out of his backpack and poured half of it over the cut.

The both of them watched as the blood cleared off. "See?" She said, looking at the cut. "Its nothing."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty small..."

Natalia said nothing and went back to sitting by the tree. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Alfred said, walking over to her and sitting down. "I saw you leave school after first block."

The girl sighed. "Uh...I-I just didn't feel like being there anymore." Natalia shrugged. She hated school.

"Look, I know school sucks, but you'll need it to do well in life." He wasn't sure what to say.

Natalia frowned. "Whatever."

"Come back to school with me?" He asked, looking into her icy blue eyes.

She paused for a few moments. "I guess... But lunch isn't close to being over yet."

"Then we'll eat first." He took out his lunch. "Did you bring anything?"

The girl shook her head. "Nyet... But I'm not that hungry."

Alfred handed her half of his sandwich. "Even if you're not hungry, it's still good to eat."

Her eyes narrowed, but she took it from him, muttering a thank you.

Once they had finished, Alfred convinced Natalia to go back to school with him.

They reached the school's entrance. "So..." Alfred looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say.

"So." She repeated what he said, also looking at the ground.

Without really thinking, Alfred did something very sudden. "Hey Natalia?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?" He froze, watching her face for any sort of reaction.

Natalia stepped back, very surprised. "Uhmmm..." She paused to think about her answer. "S-Sure...?"

Alfred grinned. He was almost sure she'd say no! "Hell yeah!" He said, a bit too loud. "How about this saturday?"

"Alright." She nodded.

The bell rung. They were both late. Waving goodbye to each other, the two walked to their separate classes, and although Natalia wouldn't admit it to Alfred, she was smiling her whole way there.

* * *

**AN: **Don't forget to leave a review~


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Just so you all know, on my profile, there's a list of websites. These websites are other places that I upload my fanfics in case anything happens to me or them. ^^

A very fluffy chapter is ahead!

* * *

After school that day, Alfred sprinted home with the intention of telling Matthew everything. He'd asked Natalia out, and she said yes! He never thought he'd be that lucky. He was almost sure she would say no to him. What would a beautiful girl like her want with him? Yeah he was popular, but there's so much more to it. Right when he got home, he ran straight into his cousin's bedroom. "Matthew!"

"Holy shit, when did you get home?" Matthew jumped. He didn't hear Alfred get home.

Alfred jumped on Matthew's bed. "Guess what I did?"

"What'd you do..." The Canadian raised a curious brow.

Alfred grinned widely. "I asked out a girl~"

"Who...?"

"Natalia... Alfroskaya. I can't really pronounce her last name but she's so awesome." He sighed like a lovesick puppy. "You remember that girl that slept over last week? Her."

"Oh, well, congratulations...?" Matthew laughed.

"Thank you! But I seriously have no clue what to do! I'm so romantically retarded!" He pouted and clung to Matthew's sleeve. "Teach me how to be romantic!"

Matthew laughed, "Why the hell are you asking me for advice? You do know I don't know anything about relationships! Girls don't even notice me!"

"Woops." Now that he thought about it, Matthew probably wasn't the best person to talk to... '_I guess I could talk to Arthur and Francis later..._' He shivered at the thought of it. There was a reason he didn't like telling them about girl issues. For one, the two of them were happily gay with each other, and two, all they'd say would be insults. However, Francis was a self proclaimed love expert, so maybe he'd make a little bit of sense.

"So you're happy?" Matthew asked.

"Dude, hell yeah! I was so sure she'd say no! I mean, I barely know her." Alfred laughed to himself.

Matthew nodded. "Well, congrats I guess. Oh, and try not to fuck everything up."

"Haha very funny." The American rolled his eyes. "I'm so excited!" He left the room, practically dancing.

~Friday~

Natalia sighed to herself. Once she had gotten over her excitement from Alfred asking her out, the questions and doubts filled her brain. What if Alfred asked her out as a cruel sick joke. Since when did anybody act generous or kind towards her anyway? She was social outcast, no one special. People at school always gave her dirty looks, spread rumors, and occasionally harassing her. Why on earth would Alfred, a very popular guy, want anything to do with her. The second after Natalia returned home on friday, she went straight to her bedroom and locked herself in. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them inside. She had to be strong. '_Forget Alfred_' Yes, all he was going to do was drag her further into the dirt. Why should she do anything for him? He groaned as other thoughts raced through her mind.

'_Maybe Alfred means well and actually cares.._

_Are you crazy, he's using you!_

_No! He'd never!_

_Who would want to be close to a weirdo like you? '_

Her mental battle was cut off as she heard a knocking at her door. "Come in."

As expected, it was Katya. "Hello sis, how was school?"

"Fine." Natalia raised a brow, confused by her sister's interest. Normally the two spoke very little.

"T-Thats good..." The elder girl smiled softly. "Hey, I was thinking... maybe we could hang out tomorrow..."

Natalia scrunched her face. "What? Why?" This was far too weird, never had Katya asked to hang out. The weren't sisters. They barely knew each other. Yes, they were related by blood, but were strangers. The two of them didn't know the basic things they should know about each other.

Katya shrugged. "Oh... I don't know..." She took a step back. "We're sisters..."

"No." The younger girl shook her head. Katya hasn't given a shit about her for her entire life. As far as Natalia was concerned, her sister didn't like her.

"No...?" Katya looked crushed.

Natalia nodded. "Nope. I have plans." A small smirk crept onto her face. Even if Alfred was using her, going out with him would beat spending the night with her sister and dealing with Ivan.

**~oo~**

Alfred smiled to himself. He and Matthew had spent almost an hour deciding where he should take Natalia out. They had decided on a nice little place that sold mostly American food, but also a lot others. Their menu was so large that Alfred was positive his date would be able to find something she liked. The restaurant also wasn't too fancy. All Alfre chose to wear was a nice polo shirt and some jeans.

He drove to Natalia's house and walked up to her front door. The American rang the doorbell and waited, trying desperately not to jump up and down.

The door finally opened, and Alfred was face to face with someone that wasn't Natalia. The woman standing before him must be Natalia's sister. "Uh, hello... Is Natalia here?" He smiled widely at Katya.

The woman nodded. "Yes." She left to go get her, leaving Alfred at the doorstep.

Katya came back with Natalia at her heels. The girl looked stunning, as usual. She looked just like she always did, but better. Happier.

"Hey!" Alfred grinned widely at her. "Are you ready?"

Natalia nodded, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

After saying bye to Katya, the two walked to Alfred's car. "So, how hungry are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Very hungry."

"Awesome. Now where do you wanna eat? I know of this nice place that sells yummy food."

Natalia shrugged. "I don't care."

Alfred frowned. "Okay... Well... Hmm."

"We can eat at your house if you want. As long as I'm not at home..." She smiled nervously.

He thought about it for a moment. It would be free and more private. "I guess... I'm not much of a cook." He really didn't mind either way what they did. As long as he was with her, he'd be happy. "We could order some take out if you want."

"Sure, that sounds nice." She smiled lightly. She didn't want to trouble Alfred to buy expensive restaurant food for her. A cheap take out place was much better.

Alfred grinned. "Awesome! Have anywhere in mind? We could get pizza, chinese, mexican, literally anything you want!"

Natalia's stomach grumbled at the thought of all the possibilities. "Pick whatever you think is tastiest." Although she and Alfred's tastes were different, anything would be better than the usually dinner she had.

"Pizza it is then." He laughed to himself, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his favorite pizza place, ordered, and hug up. "My buddy Feli is giving us a deal! Isn't that awesome?"

The girl nodded at the American and sighed. She felt so awkward. This was the first time she had ever been on a date, and she felt as if she was going to explode. Natalia had risked a lot by going out. Ivan wasn't informed, and she hoped to God he wouldn't find out. Things would go badly since her brother _hates _Alfred Jones with a burning passion.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how she suddenly changed her demeanor.

She nodded, "Da, I'm just thinking... I've never been out on a date so I have no idea what I am supposed to do."

"Oh." Alfred couldn't really say he understood since he had taken his fair share of girls on dates. "Look, you're doing fine. Just be you!"

"Okay." A blush spread across her cheeks.

Alfred continued to drive until he reached the pizza joint."I'll be right back, okay babe?"

She nodded. '_B-Babe?! Why did he just call me that?_' Her face was beet red.

As the American walked into Vargas Pizza, he wondered what had possessed him to call Natalia babe. They weren't even that close! '_Maybe she didn't notice..._'

"Hey Lovi!" He called out to the Italian working the counter. "What's up?"

"Don't call me that. As you can see, I'm working. You?"

Alfred gave him a grin. "On a date!"

"A date? With who?" Lovino leaned against the counter and waited for Alfred's answer with interest.

"Natalia Alfroskaya~" He smiled as he thought of her, but also waited for Lovino to say something negative about her.

The Italian raised a brow, obviously shocked. "You with her? Never saw that coming. Did someone pay you or something?"

Alfred frowned. "No... I asked her myself. She's pretty cool."

"Whatever floats your boat." Lovino shrugged. "Just don't let her fratello find out. He's a bastard."

Before Alfred could respond, another boy who looked almost exactly like Lovino aside from the hair came out of the back carrying a pizza. "Ciao Alfred!

"Hey Feli!" He grinned at his friend.

"I hear you have a hot date tonight?" Feliciano moved his brows up and down, giggling. "With Natalia? She's scary but she seems nice!" He handed the pizza box to Alfred.

"Thanks dude. How much do I owe you?" He moved to get his wallet.

The cheerful Italian shook his head. "No! Its on the house!"

Alfred's face lit up. "Wow, thanks! You're awesome! Hey I gotta go, Natalia's waiting out in the car."

"Ciao~! Have fun!" Feliciano waved to him as he left.

The American waved back before running back to his car. After putting the pizza box safely in the back seat of the car, he got in the front. "Sorry that took a while... Haha, I was talking to Feli and Lovi."

"It's fine." She said, noticing how good the box of pizza smelled.

Alfred pulled out of Vargas's."We're almost back, don't worry." He laughed and began driving to his house.

As it turned out, the drive only took five minutes. When they got to Alfred's house, he helped Natalia out of the car and grabbed the box of pizza. He also noticed Matthew's car was missing. '_Fuck, we're going to be alone together..._' He didn't want Natalia to think he was trying to be fresh with her. He was most definitely not a pervert.

He led her inside and put the pizza box down on the kitchen table. "Som, you want anything to drink? We got lots of soda, water, milk, juice and-"

"Water is fine."

"Alright." He poured her a large glass of ice water, getting himself a coke as well. After handing her the glass, he took the pizza and walked into the living room, motioning for Natalia to follow him. "So, do you wanna watch some TV while we eat? I could put on a movie if you want!"

Natalia smiled and nodded. "Let's watch a movie. You choose." At her house, she had a TV, but it had no cable and all she could watch was crappy reality shows and news. They also did not have a DVD player.

"Awesome, there's a new horror movie that Matthew got for me. Do you want to see that?"He really didn't know what else to offer. All he had were horror movies and superhero movies.

She wasn't really a fan of horror movies, but she nodded anyway. "Sure." To her, they weren't scary at all and were more like comedies.

Alfred put the DVD in and turned the lights off. He grabbed a few slices of pizza. "Help yourself."

Soon, the pizza box lay discarded. The two of them had managed to devour the entire medium sized pizza. Natalia hadn't expected she'd eat as much as she did.

The movie was going very slowly. Alfred jumped a few times from fear, but Natalia was able to keep her cool and not freak out.'_This isn't scary at all..._'

Suddenly, Alfred made a strange shriek as the serial killer ghost thing gruesomely slaughtered the stereotypical douchebag that was always in these kinds of movies. The American clung to the girl's arm and stared wide eyed at the TV. "Oh my God this is scary!"

"Not really..." Natalia nervously smiled, trying not to laugh at Alfred.

He jumped again. "That looked painful oh my god shes next! AHHHHHH! DID YOU SEE THAT HER HEAD JUST GOT CHOPPED OFF JESUS CHRIST."

Natalia narrowed her eyes. '_He can't seriously find this that terrifying, right?_'

He screamed as another supporting character was murdered. "I'M GUNNA PISS MYSELF."

The Belarusian rolled her eyes, standing up and turning off the TV."If its scaring you that badly you don't have to watch it."

"Sorry! Thank you... hahaha..." Alfred was thankful that she had turned off the movie. "It wasn't that scary anyway."

She glared at him. "You were screaming."

Alfred pouted, "Fine... Maybe it was a little scary... Haha." He sat up and stretched his arms out.

"So, now what are we going to do?" She nervously looked at the time. She be heading home soon, but she really didn't want to.

He shrugged. "I dunno..." There was so much that he wanted to ask her about her life. "So, uh, can I ask what happened last week?"

"Last week?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, when I found you at the park... you said your brother kicked you out. I don't believe you."

"Oh... He's crazy, you know that." Natalia laughed nervously.

"Tell me what really happened." He looked at her seriously.

The look in his eyes said he wasn't joking around. "He threatened me. And made my sister cry... He always does stuff like that, often worse."

"Worse...?" He frowned, hoping worse wasn't as bad as she made it sound.

Natalia nodded. "Worse."

"How worse?" He asked, pressing further.

Her face darkened. "A lot." Natalia contemplated telling Alfred the entire story, but she didn't want to worry him. "He gets violent and angry sometimes. Thats all." No way was she going to tell him the entire story. Not today at least.

Alfred frowned, not liking what he heard at all. Ivan was one of those guys you wouldn't want to look at from fear he'd try to rip your face off. Hell, hanging out with his little sister was probably suicide, but Alfred didn't really care. Natalia obviously needed someone. "Oh..." He bit his lip.

"Yeah..." She looked away and blushed.

An idea suddenly hit him. "Hey, I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and watched as Alfred walked into his room. After a few minutes, he came back holding a small box.

"Here, this is for you." He said, handing the little box to Natalia.

Natalia looked at it for a few seconds before opening it. It was a cell phone. "What? Why are you giving this to me?"

He shrugged. "Because it's just been laying around and you don't have one so I figured why not? Plus I wanna be able to talk to you more!" He grinned at her. "It used to be Matthew's number but he got a new one."

"Oh..." Natalia blushed. She felt terrible accepting the gift, but it was something that would help her. "This is too much..." She said, handing the phone back to him

"Oh come on! No ones using it! It'll just sit and gather dust unless you use it!" He put the phone in her lap. "Pleeeeeeeeaseeeee? I wanna be able to text you and call me! You can tell me if Ivan's being a butt and I'll come get you! Pleaaseee?"

Natalia looked into his pouting face. "Uhg, fine... You don't take no for an answer do you?"

He nodded. "Nope!"

She smiled lightly and put the phone safely away in her pocket.

Alfred grinned. "Yay! So can I text you tonight?"

"Definitely."

**~oo~**

The night had come to a halt when they realized it was midnight. Surely, Ivan would have realized she was gone and he'd be pissed. (not that Natalia really cared at the moment)

Alfred drove her all the way home and helped her out of the car. "Tonight was fun..." He chuckled quietly and looked into her icy blue eyes.

Natalia looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah..."

Before they knew it, they were slowly leaning towards each other, their eyes stuck on each other. Just as their lips were inches apart, just about to touch, a light suddenly went on in Natalia's house, causing both of them to jump.

Huge blushes spread over both of their faces as they both took a step back from each other. "Haha..." Alfred laughed nervously. "Looks like someone woke up... haha"

Natalia nodded. "U-Uh huh...Well I better be going..." She took another step back.

"Understood." Alfred nodded, still in a strange trance from almost kissing her.

The girl waved him goodbye, and as quietly as possible, opened the door and slipped into her house.

For a few seconds, Alfred stood there on the doorstep. Only when the light went off in the house did he turn around and leave. He really couldn't believe he had almost kissed her! It felt too soon to do that. The American shook his head as he got into his car and drove home. He was literally shaking with excitement. The second he got home, he locked himself in his room and contemplated on texting Natalia. '_Is it too soon? Maybe I should wait a few hours..._'

At around two in the morning, he finally worked up the courage to send the text. Hopefully, she was still awake.

_Alfred Jones: Hey : )_

* * *

**AN: **Hey, its been awhile since I updated. I wanted to update this awhile ago but the chapter just kept getting longer and longer.

I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter! it was the longest chapter yet with about 3000 words. The ending was a bit rushed so I apologize.

Your reviews mean so much to me. So please please please review.


End file.
